¡Me acuerdo! No estábamos tan mal
by Anairda
Summary: Se reunen los jóvenes shinobis de Konoha en una salida especial ¿Que sucederá? ¿Qué hablaran? Los efectos del alcohol. Naru,Shika,Chouji,Shino,Kiba,Sai,Neji,Lee el grupo de amigos dejen comentarios.
1. ¿Es una zona rosa? Es el bar paradise

_Antes que nada, Naruto no me pertenece, y esto es una historia de una aficionada... _

_Aqui viene mi intento de humorista o algo asi, espero que les agrade, la idea del fic se reduce a ¿Qué pasaría si todos los jóvenes se fueran a tomar¿Qué harían¿Qué hablarían?, intentanto resolver esa incógnita escribí esto pues todos sabemos que es lo que hace el alcohol en exageración en las personas xDDD, en fin este es el primer capítulo ¿Sugerencias¿comentarios? escriban un review n.n_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ¿Es una zona rosa¡ Es el bar Paradise!**

Konoha se encontraba en un momento de relativa tranquilidad, había la posibilidad de retirarse a disfrutar del momento, ya sea mirando las nubes, comiendo ramen, paseando por el pueblo, pintando o simplemente entrenando. Entre la multitud de gente se encontraba un muchacho de pelo rubio sentado en una banca degustando su tercer ramen al que devoraba con bastante rapidez, una bandana de la aldea de Konoha en la frente y ropa anaranjada, se trataba de Naruto quien tenía quince años.

-¡Que rico estuvo el ramen! Pero ahora debo ir a encontrarme con Kakashi- gritaba alegremente el muchacho mientras corría hacia el bosque en busca de su maestro.

Bastante tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a entrenar y mejorar como shinobi, y en el transcurso de los años dejaron a Sasuke de un lado, él tomó un camino diferente al abandonar a Konoha y a todos sus compañeros, a cambio de él tuvieron que aceptar un nuevo miembro en su equipo, un joven reservado que solamente se dedicaba a pintar, ellos le decían Sai. No tardó mucho en llegar al bosque y encontrarse con Kakashi y a su lado se encontraba Sai, faltaba Sakura que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con Tsunade.

- ¡Kakashi ya estoy aquí!- dijo el muchacho al encontrarse con su sensei y mirando despectivamente al muchacho vestido de negro que tenía al lado continuó- ¿Qué hace él todavía aquí?

- Cálmate Naruto, sabes que los equipos son de tres- respondió Kakashi con mucha tranquilidad.

- Bien Kakashi ¿tendremos alguna misión hoy?- peguntó con ilusión el rubio

- Pues… no, sólo quería reunirme para charlar un rato- respondió con alegría el jounin ante la cara de decepción de Naruto y el silencio de Sai.

Sai se disculpó y desapareció del lugar, "seguramente ya terminó de leer su Icha Icha paradise y no tenía nada mejor que hacer" se dijo para sí mismo Naruto, pero accedió a conversar con Kakashi y recordando algunos hechos las horas avanzaron, se hacía de noche y cuando estaban por despedirse Kakashi habló.

- Mira Naruto creo que tendrías que salir más con tus compañeros ¿no te parece? Hay varias actividades que son divertidas y a las que pueden acceder- dicho eso le pasó un par de tarjetas, uno era de un bar y el otro de una discoteca- pues si se tiene tiempo libre hay que aprovecharlo.

- Pues tu siempre estas solo Kakashi- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

- No me cuestiones, además es algo que sé que les puede gustar… mmm la pasarán bien… si tienen problemas no dudes en llamarme- respondió con un tono un poco malicioso en la voz y después desapareció entre un montón de humo.

Naruto vió las tarjetas y se dispuso a volver a la ciudad, "algo trama Kakashi, además debe ser el único sensei que recomienda a sus alumnos beber, supongo que por eso siempre esta solo como ese degenerado de closet" pensaba el joven Uzumaki; en el camino se encontró con Shikamaru con su traje de chunnin quien se encontraba mirando el cielo como siempre, despreocupado y a punto de dormirse sobre el pasto.

- Hola Shikamaru- saludó Naruto y como no encontraba respuesta del moreno continuó- mira Kakashi me dio estas tarjetas, dijo que teníamos que salir.

- ¿A un bar? Aburrido…- respondió el muchacho viendo las tarjetas sin levantarse del suelo.

- Se supone que ahí podremos hablar y cosas asi

- Pues a un bar se va a tomar bebidas alcohólicas Naruto.

- Busquemos con quien mas ir sino dirán que somos una pareja de gays.

- Mañana en la academia estarán todos, mejor mañana hablamos y será menos complicado- respondió sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

La mañana llegó y se encontraba ya bastante avanzada cuando llegó Naruto a la academia, ahí estaban todos los muchachos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee y Sai. El rubio después de saludarlos les mostró las tarjetas y les invitó a que todos salgan a divertirse y aprovechar el tiempo libre.

- ¿Divertirnos?- dijo Kiba- si no te conociera Naruto diría que es una invitación gay

- Pues no estaría mal, además Gai sensei me dijo que hay que aprovechar el ¡poder de la juventud!- respondió Lee con gran emoción.

- Pues si hay comida y van ustedes yo voy- dijo tranquilamente Chouji.

- Mmmm supongo que no tengo de otra- expresó con resignación Shikamaru- prefiero eso a soportar a mi madre.

- Yo me la paso todo el día en casa, mis padres no se enojaran si salgo una vez- indicó Shino con mucha tranquilidad.

Neji y Sai permanecieron callados durante toda la conversación, escuchaban a los otros sin mayor atención, Naruto estaba contento pues su invitación pareció causar expectativas en sus amigos, sin embargo preguntó.

- ¿Es que ustedes dos no piensan ir con nosotros?- dijo con enfado el rubio- o se la van a pasar todo su vida aburridos.

- Prefiero entrenar… gracias- señaló Neji altaneramente, Sai no dijo nada.

- Pues de tanto entrenar te vas a morir, no cumplirás tus objetivos- dijo maliciosamente Naruto.

- Esta bien… voy, inepto- respondió mirando al rubio.

Siguieron charlando quedando hora y lugar, sería ese mismo viernes y se encontrarían a las nueve de la noche en las puertas de la academia, la salida causaba cada vez más expectación en ese grupo de jóvenes y se separaron para luego reencontrarse esa noche como tenían previsto.

Kakashi observaba todo desde la oscuridad de la sombra de un árbol, junto a él se encontraban Maito Gai y todos los otros senseis quienes sonreían con bastante alegría, por lo visto aquella nueva generación se uniría mas "Kakashi, tú y tus métodos inusuales" decía la voz de uno de los jounins "tú no diste propuestas, además parece que va a funcionar" respondía Kakashi con una mirada pervertida.

La noche llegó rápidamente, el ambiente era propicio para que la alegría reine el lugar, mucha gente paseaba por las calles y los jóvenes tenían muchas cosas para distraerse, se reunieron casi todos puntualmente, menos Naruto que como siempre llegaba tarde, media hora después un rubio vestido de anaranjado se apareció.

- Ya era hora fracasado- dijo Neji quien esa noche tenía el pelo muy bien arreglado lo cual lo hacía ver mucho mas apuesto con aquellos ojos tan especiales y su pose de "yo mato a cualquiera con mi mirada"

- Pues… estaba ayudando a una viejita a cruzar la calle- respondió el rubio quien se veía mucho más limpio, su piel estaba más clara y olía bastante bien, evidentemente se bañó apropiadamente favoreciendo a su sonrisa y sus ojos azules.

- ¡Mucha palabrería!- exclamo Kiba altaneramente quien estaba vestido con un abrigo algo mas oscuro que su habitual traje, era evidente que al igual que Naruto había tomado una larga ducha pues su cabello brillaba de limpio- yo digo que vayamos de una vez, aquí no estamos haciendo nada.

- ¿Dónde esta ese perro que siempre te acompaña?- preguntó el muchacho de las cejas pobladas, quien además de su habitual ropa verde llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra simulando a alguien de una pandilla que ciertamente se veía bastante gracioso en el joven- ¿no que siempre te acompañaba?

- Kiba a veces parece retrasado mental pero no lo es- respondió Shino, un muchacho de porte misterioso, llevaba gafas de sol, un abrigo café, largo y un poco brilloso- en los bares o discotecas no dejan entrar perros.

- Pues tu no estas lejos, es idiota llevar gafas de sol en la noche- respondió Chouji, un muchacho robusto que ese día estrenaba un trajo azul brillante, se encontraba algo molesto en ese momento- lo siento es que tengo hambre y no saqué nada de comida de mi casa.

- Evitemos problemas- dijo Shikamaru que como siempre estaba vestido con un chaleco verde, con aros en las orejas y el pelo recogido en una coleta- propongo ir al bar, si vamos a la discoteca tendremos que bailar y eso me resulta muy problemático, además me parece que está mas lejos que el bar, aunque el bar esta lejos de aquí asi que no importa pues ambos estan lejos, mmm no mejor el bar lo pensé doscientas veces ya.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mirando con extrañeza al muchacho, se preparaban para partir cuando una sombra apareció de un árbol, era Sai quien para variar estaba completamente de negro, su ropa se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo demostrando su figura.

- Hombre me asustaste¡pensé que eras un muerto!- exclamó Naruto

- Hola estúpidos- respondió Sai sintiendo sobre él las miradas del resto del grupo insinuando "en cinco segundos desaparecerás de este mundo"- ¿ya nos vamos?

- ¿Quién dijo que vendrías?- gritó Naruto

- Naruto, si quiere venir no hay problema, el no es un enemigo- calmó Shino al rubio.

- Bueno…entonces vamos ¡de veras!- y Naruto dio un salto propio de sus grititos "yo soy el próximo hokage".

Caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, eventualmente encontraban distracciones en el camino, distracciones que andaban en faldas a las cuales no podían evitar, menos Sai que parecia ser ciego, recorrieron la ciudad y finalmente llegaron a su destino el bar Paradise, "no sé por qué pero me recuerda a Kakashi" se dijo para si mismo Naruto.

- Maldito Kakashi- dijo Neji enfadado- caímos en una zona rosa o roja.

- Creo que es ambas- continuaba Shino mientras veía a una joven bajar de un auto y recibir dinero por la ventanilla.

- No nos dejarán entrar… problemático- señaló Shikamaru mirando tortuosamente al cielo.

- Ahhhh… como esa chica…- dijo Naruto, todos lo miraban extrañados- esa que esta maquillada en la esquina y con poca ropa, me acerqué y me dijo que me haría muy feliz si le daba dinero, yo le dije que tengo poco y me dio una cachetada.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Recomiendo eliminar al guardia y asi podremos entrar sin problemas- expuso Sai calmadamente.

- Es un civil cualquiera, no tenemos razones para matarlo- apuntó el cejudo.

Todos pusieron cara de resignación, se miraban unos a otros para ver qué hacer sin embargo nadie dijo nada cuando repentinamente apareció Kakashi del humo "que original, con razón es el ninja copión" pensaban todos, Kakashi los saludó y al ver la cara de enojo que tenían todos menos Sai que como siempre andaba como muerto se dio cuenta inmediatamente del problema, se acercó al guardia del bar y le mostró un pequeño papel, parecía ser una entrada VIP del cine para ver la película del Icha Icha paradise, el guardia puso una cara de alegría mezclada con perversión y los dejó entrar, sin más Kakashi volvió a desaparecer de la misma forma que había aparecido, "pásenla bien, cualquier cosa me llaman" fue lo único que dijo.

Una vez dentro del bar el cual estaba iluminado levemente, era relativamente grande con las paredes pintadas en una extraña combinación de rojo y beige,música jazz de fondo, sillones forrados de cuero negro y mesas ratonas igual negras, con una pequeña lámpara roja encima de estas, un cenicero y finalmente la alfombra beige, estaba dividido en una especie de secciones lo que daba una impresión de privacidad, decidieron tomar asiento en una de esas secciones, el bar estaba prácticamente vacío, el grupo miraba curiosamente el lugar hasta que apareció el mesero.

- Buenas noches jóvenes, el señor Hatake me llamó y me aviso de su presencia hace poco, quiero informarles que ustedes tienen hoy el bar abierto… pueden pedir lo que quieran- hablaba el mesero con alegría.

- Yo quiero probar sake, Gai sensei siempre toma sake- dijo Lee emocionado

- Pues yo quiero ron flacucho- respondió energéticamente Kiba

- Traiga dos botellas de sake- ordenó Neji pausadamente.

- Y una porción de botanas- aumentó Chouji

- Como quieran señores.

El mesero se retiró y el grupo de jóvenes estaba en silencio, repentinamente Shikamaru sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, la abrió tomando uno y luego procedió a ofrecer el cigarrillo a los otros, para sorpresa de muchos aceptaron la proposición, Neji, Sai y Shino, encendieron los cigarrillos y el mesero volvió con las dos botellas y ocho pequeños vasos.


	2. Esta cosa no sabe tan mal

_Aqui esta la segunda parte, por lo visto mis habilidades humorísticas no son las mejores pero bueno... decidí cambiar de categoría a la historia porque es mas de amistad que de cualquier cosa, espero sus comentarios de esta segunda parte n.n. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2.Esta cosa no sabe tan mal**

- Veamos que tiene de maravilloso el tomar esta cosa- dijo contentamente Lee al momento de servir los ocho vasos y distribuirlos entre todos, tomó uno de los vasos con dos dedos- Pues… salud… ¿no?

- Salud…- respondió el resto, algunos más alegremente que el resto.

En ese momento no hablaban mucho, comentaban algunos de los últimos acontecimientos, las técnicas que sabían, cuáles eran sus favoritas, aspectos de su cotidianidad; sin embargo un par de rondas mas tarde la situación empezó a cambiar.

- Esta cosa no sabe tan mal- decía Naruto al momento de beber lo último que quedaba en el vaso- ¡sírvanme más!

- Si yo también, lleno… hasta…hasta el borde- reía el joven Kiba quien ya no podía coordinar bien lo que decía.

Shino empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte mientras que Lee empezó a cantar muy desafinadamente "Eye of tiger" golpeando a la nada, Sai y Neji bebían tranquilamente mientras Shikamaru empezó a fumar más seguido y Chouji pedía otro plato de botanas, por lo visto el alcohol aumentaba su hambre.

- Oye Naruto siempre quise… perguntrarte… preguntarte- se acercó Kiba abrazándolo por el cuello y mirándolo con duda- todos estos años que estuviste fuera con ese degenerado de sensei ¿No te ligaste a ninguna chica?

- Pues no… además no había nadie que me llame la atención- respondió el rubio poniéndose rojo, sentía que la sangre le subía mucho más por el silencio que esa pregunta había producido y por el rostro de incrédulos que tenían los demás.

- ¡Salud por eso!- Lee servía torpemente el sake en los vasos vacíos

- ¿No? Entonces retrasado quien te interesa… responde- dijo con malicia Neji

- Pues si alguien no responde las preguntas debe ser castigado- dijo Sai intentando formar parte del grupo de "amigos"

Todos aceptaron esa nueva regla y se miraban entre ellos esperando quien caería primero.

- Pues…pues…- dijo dudosamente Naruto- no sé- y cayó sentado en el suelo

- Estúpido no sabes ni lo que piensas- le grito Kiba

- ¡Castigo!- gritaron todos al momento de chocar sus vasos y tomar todo el contenido de una.

- Ya sé, ya sé, Naruto ve a la barra y pídele al cantinero que quieres un "orgasmo" mirándolo a la cara- dijo sagazmente Shino

- Eres un degenerado ¡yo no soy rarito!

- "Orgasmo" es una bebida, pero corre a la barra y repite lo que te dijo Shino- expresó Shikamaru encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Naruto fue tambalenado a la barra, miró al cantinero a la cara y le dijo "quiero un orgasmo señor", el cantinero lo miró extrañado pero levantó la vista y vio como los muchachos de su mesa se morían de risa "en seguida te lo llevo a tu mesa" fue su corta respuesta.

- Ya degenerados ya está… ahora es mi turno tarados- fueron las palabras del rubio al volver a la mesa, los miró detenidamente pensando quién sería su próxima víctima, repentinamente cambió su voz y empezó a ver su mano derecha- según ustedes quién es la chica ideal para mi

- Sakura- dijo Neji- se parece mucho a ti

- Noooooo, Sakura es mía, es mi flor, es el sol que ilumina mis días, es el agua que necesito para vivir, viviiiiiiiiiiiiir- dijo Lee haciendo diversas poses con sus manos y piernas- a Naruto le queda mejor la prima de Neji, se nota que a ella le gusta.

- Mentecato no digas tonterías- señaló Kiba levantándose de su lugar.

- Alguien está celoso- respondieron los demás mirándose entre ellos y soltando risitas sueltas

- Kiba di de una vez que a ti te gusta Hinata- dijo Shikamaru agarrando su vaso y brindando con Kiba.

- Pues si¿alguien tiene algún problema con eso?- exclamó cerrando el puño

Por alguna extraña razón todos lo aplaudieron, incluyendo el mismo Naruto, el cantinero se acercó a la mesa entregándole al rubio su "orgasmo" y le pidieron dos botellas más pero esta vez de ron.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Hablen de ustedes o soy el único que tiene vida jaja- reía Naruto, Sai servia los vasos con el nuevo líquido.

- Nadie dice nada de Neji- dijo lentamente Lee- o de Ten Ten

- ¿Ustedes ya son pareja oficial?- pregunto Chouji para luego añadir- son como el señor y la señora perfección

- Ten Ten es una gran compañera de equipo- respondió el muchacho mirando fijamente a Chouji

- ¡Castigo!- gritaron todos sirviéndose el contenido de sus vasos

- Yo contesté- reclamó Neji

- Tiene que ser algo cruel…- pensaba Shino- mmm pues, primero usa tu byakugan para ver el color de la ropa interior de esas chicas recién llegadas luego debes ir a la mesa de esas chicas y decirles el color de su ropa interior y pedirles que te regalen una.

- Imbécil ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?

- Te vamos a estar animando, no creo que te maten- dijo jovialmente Naruto

Neji vio el color de ropa interior de esas tres chicas, luego caminó hacia su mesa con vehemencia, las muchachas no podían evitar sonreír al ver al muchacho hasta que este les dijo "su ropa interior es roja, de la otra verde fosforescente y finalmente rosa con lunares de colores, necesito que me regalen una", el resto de los muchachos miraban atentamente hasta que escucharon el sonido de tres cachetadas y vieron a Neji volver muy enojado.

- Tómate esto, te ayudará- indicó Shikamaru y le paso un vaso lleno de ron que el otro joven tomó de un sorbo

- No me dieron nada- fueron sus únicas palabras para luego retomar su lugar.

- Bueno, bueno Sai tu andas ahí hecho al bueno, ni que fueras Dios- argumentó Shikamaru- debe interesarte alguien o ¿no funcionan tus hormonas?

- Pues la señorita Ino es una persona hermosa- señaló el joven enigmático y miró directamente a Shikamaru que sentía subir la sangre a su cara- es, como dicen, un bello ejemplar humano, es un ser muy humano.

Todo el grupo sintió la tensión que existía entre esos dos shinobis, sin duda la situación podría terminar en golpes, Chouji se había dormido y Naruto junto a Lee trataban de alegrar el ambiente haciendo las mas tontas payasadas.

- No me dejan terminar- continuó Sai, levántándose- la señorita es buena pero no tengo el mayor interés romántico ni en ella ni en nadie, ni ahora ni nunca, ahora si me disculpan mañana tengo varios asuntos que solucionar.

- Adiós, nos vemos- lo despidieron todos menos Shikamaru que tenía la cara más larga que la que siempre traía Sai

- ¿Qué te pasa ehhh? Si tu andas de don Juan en Konoha- le reclamaron todos al joven de los aros.

- Haber… sinceramente a quien prefieres, mira… toma esto antes de responder- era Shino que le pasaba un vaso lleno y lo obligaba a tomar.

- La problemática…- respondió Shikamaru para luego sacar el último cigarrillo que le quedaba.

- Ya, ahora todos en paz… miren no estamos tomando nada- dijo el rubio aunque ya habían acabado una de las botellas de ron y todos se encontraban ya mareados- pero falta Shino¿que pasa contigo?

- Pues yo puedo conseguir a la que quiera- dijo con orgullo el muchacho, todos empezaron a reír hasta que Lee se cayó al suelo- si no me creen vean esto.

El muchacho se había enfocado en una despampanante mujer que vestía un elegante vestido rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la empezó a mirar fijamente por cinco minutos, luego dejó de mirarla y ante la atolondrada cara de todos la mujer se acercó a su mesa y se sentó con ellos, Shino le dio un beso y cuando la mujer empezaba a hablar la botó de la mesa, todos quedaron muy asombrados.

- Enséñame a hacer eso- le rogó Lee de rodillas mirándolo como si fuera Gai sensei, como estaba arrodillado podía darse a mal interpretaciones

- Nunca volveré a dudar de ti- señaló Kiba para luego brindar con el chico.

La noche transcurría, todos estaban muy alegres, se abrazaban y reían hasta que terminaron de beber la segunda botella.

- Hey… mesero… cambien de música- gritaba Naruto tambaleándose- pongan algo más alegre.

- Dos botellas más… de vino y una cajetilla de cigarrillos- acompañaba Lee en su pedido al rubio

La música se puso mas alegre y bailable, las botellas llegaron y todos se alegraron mucho, Naruto bailaba y pronto se le unieron Shikamaru, Shino y Lee… Chouji dormía y Neji junto a Kiba hablaban de sus métodos para ligar chicas.

El baile se puso más frenético y los jóvenes que igualaban los pasos empezaron a quitarse algo de ropa por el calor que sentían, de repente todos menos Naruto se encontraban con el torso desnudo. Pasó un tiempo y luego todos se sentaron a tomar el vino.

- ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntaron los jóvenes a los que estaban sentados

- De cómo se consiguen parejas- respondió Kiba tranquilamente.

- Lo mejor es ser Hokage, nadie se puede resistir a eso- dijo el rubio alegremente

- Si ellas no vienen pues ellas se lo pierden- argumentó Shikamaru apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos

- Una bonita flor y los poemas son buenos, eso las hace sentirse queridas- dijo románticamente Lee.

Todos lo miraron con pena "cómo puede ser tan, tan, patético" pensaron todos.

- Las chicas son problemáticas- habló Shikamaru- escogen a los peores desgraciados que nunca, nunca, se fijarán en ellas; andan idiotamente por ahí _Sasuke- kun, Sasuke- kun._

- Todo depende- expuso Shino- si quieres que sea para un momento o algo más serio.

- Estamos hablando de lo segundo, para qué perder el tiempo en gente que no vale la pena- dijo Neji.

- Además las chicas tienen sentimientos no puedes ir por ahí jugando con ellas como si fueran cosas- aumentó Lee

- Pues bien pero eso casi nunca es así, ellas parece que no saben lo que quieren, se complican tanto las cosas que terminan escogiendo lo peor, no saben ver lo bueno que hay ante sus ojos- explicó Shikamaru.

- Bah! Eventualmente aparecerá alguna que no sea tonta, de veras, hasta ese entonces no tenemos razones para arruinarnos la vida- dijo Naruto con mucha razón, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sus cabezas daban vueltas, hablaban sin entender mucho lo que decían o lo que los otros hablaban, sentían la música muy rápida hasta que Lee empezó a llorar.


End file.
